Warum sind manche Menschen nur so kompliziert?
by Anubis1706
Summary: Harry kann den Tod von Sirius nicht verkraften. Alle um ihn herum tun so,als wäre nichts gewesen.Spielt gegen Ende von OotP.


Halli Hallo Leute!

Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, also seid bitte gnädig zu mir!

Freue mich jetzt schon auf eure Verbesserungsvorschläge!

Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling! ;-)

Okay then, read and enjoy!!!!!

**Warum sind manche Menschen nur so kompliziert?**

Seit einigen Minuten schon starrte Harry aus dem Fenster im Schlafraum der Gryffindors. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass Ron ihn seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete. „ Harry, wenn du noch weiter so nach draußen starrst, ziehst du noch den Regen bei, und von dem hatten wir die letzten Tage genug."

Harry schreckte bei den Worten seines Freundes aus seiner Starre auf.

„ Was ist nur los mit dir? Seit Tagen bist du so still. Was hast du?"

Harry seufzte. Wie sollte Ron das verstehen? Er musste nicht jedes Jahr für einige lange Wochen bei den Dursleys leben, er musste es nicht ertragen, wenn seine Narbe ständig

schmerzte.

Seit die Gewissheit bestand, dass Voldemort wieder aktiv ist, hörte Harrys Narbe gar nicht mehr auf zu ziepen. Er war in der letzten Zeit so oft nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht, weil seine Narbe brannte und unerträgliche Alpträume ihn quälten.

All diese Probleme hatte Ron nicht, doch vor allem musste er nicht mit ansehen, wie sein Patenonkel kaltblütig ermordet wurde.

Harry hatte sich schon so oft gewünscht, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, doch er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich dagegen zu wehren. Die Erinnerung daran würde immer wieder zurückkehren.

„ Ich glaube, ich brauche ein bisschen frische Luft."

Harry ließ sich vom Fenstersims gleiten und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür.

„ Warte, ich komme mit."

Ron war schon im Begriff, Harry zu folgen, als dieser ihn zurückhielt:

„ Nein Ron, ich möchte alleine gehen. Ich muss ein bisschen nachdenken."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Harry das Zimmer und ließ einen völlig verdutzten Ron zurück.

Harry stieg die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, der ausnahmsweise mal menschenleer war. Er schlüpfte durch die Luke hinter dem Bild der fetten Dame und machte sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.

„ Ich brauche niemanden, nicht im Moment. Warum lassen sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? „

Noch bevor er an etwas anderes denken konnte, stieß er mit einer anderen Person zusammen. Als er aufschaute, um sich zu entschuldigen, erschrak er.

„ Ah, Mr. Potter. Wir haben es wohl nicht nötig, auf andere Menschen zu achten, wenn wir durch das Schulgebäude schleichen."

Na wunderbar, der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„ Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor Snape, ich habe sie nicht gesehen."

„ das wundert mich nicht, Potter. Sie stolzieren wohl gerne den Gang entlang ohne auf ihre Mitmenschen zu achten. Sie sind kein Stück besser, als ihr Vater es war."

Harry wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch Snape war schon wieder weitergerauscht.

Seit Harry während des Okklumentikunterrichts etwas von Snapes Vergangenheit gesehen hatte, war dieser noch abweisender zu ihm.

„Alter Griesgram!" dachte Harry wütend. „ Na ja. Wenigstens hat er mir keine Punkte abgezogen."

Draußen, vor der Eingangstür schlug Harry zuerst den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte ein.

Hagrid hatte ihm immer geholfen, wenn er Probleme hatte.

Auf der Hälfte des Weges entschied er sich doch noch einmal anders und lief in Richtung See.

Heute war ein richtig herrlicher Tag nach den letzten trüben Regentagen. Das Spiegelbild der untergehenden Sonne glänzte im dunkelblauen Wasser des Sees.

Harry ging zu einer alten Eiche, die am Ufer stand und setzte sich dagegen.

Warum verlangten alle von ihm, dass er so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen? Er konnte doch nicht einfach alles vergessen, was passiert war! Er konnte doch nicht einfach ignorieren, dass Sirius Black, sein Patenonkel, tot war!

Harry konnte es nicht verstehen. Er war enttäuscht von seinen Freunden, enttäuscht von seinen Lehrern und am maßlosesten Enttäuscht war er von Dumbledore. Wieso half er ihm nicht bei seinen Problemen? Wieso wollte er nicht mit ihm reden?

Harry wurde plötzlich sehr müde. Wegen dem ständigen Stress und der Alpträume, die seine Narbe heftigst zum brennen brachten, hatte er in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen. Er legte seinen Kopf gegen den Baum und schloss die Augen. Kurz darauf war er tief eingeschlafen.

„ Harry? Harry, hey, wach auf."

Harry öffnete die Augen. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel um ihn herum. Nach einigen Sekunden wusste er wieder, wo er sich befand.

„ Na, endlich hab ich dich wach gekriegt. Ich dachte schon, du würdest nie mehr aufwachen."

Harry blickte nach oben und erkannte das Gesicht, das sich zu ihm herunterbeugte.

„ Professor Lupin, was machen sie denn hier?"

Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht seines gegenüber.

„ Professor Dumbledore hat mich hergerufen. Er will, dass ich den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wieder aufnehme. Nachdem die gute Professor Umbridge leider ihren Dienst beenden musste, ist diese Stelle ja mal wieder Frei."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „ Ja, aber was ist mit…"

„ Solange ich meinen Wolfsbann- Trank nicht vergesse, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Dumbledore meinte, er würde höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass ich ihn nicht vergesse!"

Lupin setzte sich neben Harry und sah ihn an.

„ Was machst du eigentlich hier, Harry? Du solltest normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr hier draußen sein."

„ Mir ging soviel im Kopf herum, ich wollte einfach nur nachdenken. Und dabei bin ich wohl eingeschlafen."

„ Deine Narbe, sie tut höllisch weh, nicht wahr?"

Harry seufzte. „ Ja, aber das ist nicht das Hauptproblem. Warum ausgerechnet Sirius? Warum musste ausgerechnet er sterben? Das ist nicht Fair!"

Tränen stiegen Harry in die Augen. Er versuchte sie so gut wie möglich herunterschlucken. Professor Lupin hatte ihn die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet. Leise begann er zu sprechen: „ Niemand hätte sterben sollen. Sirius hätte zuhause bleiben sollen, doch er tat es nicht. Hätte er Dumbledores Anweisungen befolgt, wäre er jetzt noch am Leben. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Man kann nichts mehr daran ändern."

Harry schluckte. In der Stimme seines Lehrers lag etwas beruhigendes, doch keiner konnte ihn über den Tod seines Paten hinwegtrösten. Dazu saß der Schmerz noch viel zu tief.

Langsam, und mit zittriger Stimme fragte er: „ Professor, warum sind manche Menschen nur so kompliziert?"

Das Schweigen seines Gegenübers sagte ihm, dass auch er es nicht wusste.

Hoffe, meine Fanfic hat euch gefallen. Wollte als erstes Thema was Kurzes und Einfaches machen. Wenns euch gefällt, tut euch keinen Zwang an und **reviewt!!!**

Eure Nici grins


End file.
